Dahaka (Boss)
|image = |weapons = Melee; tentacles |damage = High |attack = High |behavior= Aggressive |strength= N/A |affiliation = N/A |weakness = Water Sword |powers = N/A |special abs = N/A |origin = N/A |creator = Gods |game = Prince of Persia: Warrior Within Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones |locations = Sacred Caves }} Dahaka (also known as the Guardian of Time) is an antagonist in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. The Prince must run from him on several occasions before he is forced to confront him in order for the player to progress further into the game. Biography Gameplay Strategy The battle with the Dahaka occurs only when the player has collected all the life upgrades and collected the Water Sword from the Hourglass chamber; otherwise, the final boss is Kaileena rather than the Dahaka. Having an indestructible secondary weapon with maximum damage or health regeneration (such as the Light Sword, the Hockey Stick, or the Teddy Bear) is essential, though cursed weapons (such as Spentas or the Light Sword) are not recommended on Hard difficulty since their life drain will deplete Prince's own health quickly. Sands appear around the area during the battle; the Prince can collect them by running around in an S-pattern, taking care not to get hit by the beast; thus, it is better to have the sand tanks full before beginning the battle. Don't ever hang on the edge of the platform at any time, as the Dahaka will send its tentacles through the ground, making the Prince fall. As the starting cutscene ends, hit the Dahaka, then roll around the beast and hit it again before it has the time to hit back, or the Prince will lose a considerable piece from his lifebar. The creature's spin punch will damage the Prince severely and send him flying, possibly off the platform; therefore, try to attack from the rear (the Eye of the Storm is useful). If the Prince stays immobile for some seconds, the Dahaka will shoot its tentacles through the ground to severely damage, or even worse, capture and absorb the Prince. None of Dahaka's attacks are blockable, so avoid spending time trying. Should the Prince need to stray away and collect the sands, weave in an S-pattern as the Dahaka will shoot its tentacles through the ground to emerge along the Prince's projected path. Since the sands recover but the Prince's health does not, it is often appropriate to use Recall if the Prince gets hit. The beast may sometimes leap away, so close in and attack before it can move. After Dahaka's lifebar reaches half, Kaileena will attack the beast, sending it flying towards the edge of the platform and hanging from it. Collecting the sands along the way, close in and unload on the beast while it's defenseless. Eye of the Storm (slow time) or the Ravages of Time/Haste is recommended, as after the beast gets up, only the damage sustained during the time hanging off the platform is retained, and the damage sustained before is regenerated. After some time it will leap back from the edge of the platform and repeatedly try to jump on the Prince. Roll to dodge, and if possible try to get some hits, but don't get trampled. After a while it will calm down and return to its usual attacks. Weave in an S-pattern to get close. If the Prince gets close enough, the beast will shoot its tentacles directly at him. Roll to avoid them, attack the beast and start the old pattern again. When the beast's life bar comes really low, the Empress will blast it again. Hit the beast using the time powers until its life bar becomes empty, and the Prince will finally knock it off the platform, making it perish in the waters below. References }} Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Category:Warrior Within Boss